


Graduation Day Drabble

by The_Black_Lake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Lake/pseuds/The_Black_Lake
Summary: This was a Drabble written by many different members of the Facebook group Hogwarts: The Black Lake.It started off a the first line was given to members and they each had to build onto what was alreday written.Thank you to the following writers:WriterGHLionLadyBeeWriterEEWriterBSWriterMAWriterAAWriterJM





	Graduation Day Drabble

Harry was pacing back and forth in the 3rd floor hallway, he had been waiting for 20 minutes already and was growing impatient. "How much longer?" he wondered aloud.  
Hermione said, "Calm down! You are going to wear out the floor with your pacing back and forth!"All the while her boyfriend Draco would not stop playing with her hair and he wouldn’t remove his hand from her side.  
She smirked looking over her shoulder at Draco. Then told Harry to sit down. He plainly huffed and refused.  
What's the hurry Potter? You got a hot date or something? Sneered Draco.  
Harry glared at Draco but tried to keep the peace by responding "You know why we're here Malfoy. Keep quiet, they should be coming by here any minute now!"  
Just then, the Dursleys came in, running to Harry, asking what happened, as they had rectified in recent years and become a true family.Harry stared at the family in disbelief, "How did you manage to get into Hogwarts!?!" He asked with genuine interest. "You shouldnt be here! Its dangerous!"  
Ron snapped his fingers and said “you must be tired mate...the Dursley’s are no where near in site...they are not even allowed here.”"Brilliant," said Harry sarcastically "I sent them tickets to the zoo and I hate to think I'd have wasted my money by them coming to see me finally graduating from Hogwarts."

"Rons correct Harry, there is no way the Dursleys can get near Hogwarts" said Hermione. "Let's hope they all get eaten by lions at the zoo", Ron said with a wicked grin. "Or maybe hyenas, but either way it's a win." "Oh Ron, Harry doesn't need to be thinking about the Dursleys today" said Hermione. "It's a really  
special day, graduation, and the big party afterwards will be such fun!" Harry assumed Hermione was right, he did have better things to think about. He smiled at his two best friends. “You’re so right. Today is my day and I will won’t worry” but before he could finish his thought something very heavy and very hard hit him on top of his head sending stars everywhere. They were here.

 

"Sorry abou tha, Harry" said Hagrid,"Me and Fang were hurrying to get ere and the big dopey hound took off and jumped on ya as soon as he saw ya. Loves ya, he does."  
Harry looked unconvinced but, unwilling to upset Hagrid, he put out his hand to stroke Fang. As he stroked, trying avoid dog drool, he noticed something strange caught up in Fang's collar. It happened to be a golden egg much like the one he had to catch in 4th year. And he groaned.


End file.
